User blog:Rocky Skies/The Making of This Brony
At this point last year, I was really down on my luck mentally. Everything in life seemed so pointless to me and I was on the verge of deep depression. I had just quit caring about everything (other than my family and friends of course). Until the day my older sister started telling me about My Little Pony:Friendship Is Magic. The instant I heard that this show was popular with guys in /my/ age group, I rolled my eyes. I was honestly said to myself, "Wow. This has what our cartoons have come to today? A show about ponies is actually popular with guys? What's happening in this world?!" But after my sister kept saying I should watch this show, I finally broke down and watched the first two episodes of it. The result...*shrugs* it was okay. A couple of months later I was taking summer classes at my college. Now my college is basically in the middle of nowhere, miles away from any huge cities. So during the summer, the town my college is in feels like a ghost town most of the time. I hardly had anyone to talk to at all. In the back of my mind, I knew there were 24 more episode of MLP for me to watch. So one day I was like "What the hell?" and started watching them. "Ticket Master" is where I started to become impressed by the show's style. How it has classic-style humor and nostalgic conflicts. I'd say Art of the Dress was around the time I was sold on the show. I feel in love with each of the mane six's and Spike's personalities. Mainly because if you think about it, we all know these kind of people in real life: The bookworm, the party animal, the hard worker, the athlete with a big ego, the upper class, and the shy one. By the time I finally finished watching the entire 1st season, I declared myself a brony since I was soon on MLP message boards, chat rooms, looking at merchandise, etc. I've even gotten to the point where I started dreaming up MLP video games and how they would be if I had the intelligence and technology to make them. I'll get into those in a later blog. While I was waiting around for Season 2 to be released, I've learned about the fun that is Role play. I've been an audience member of Twitterponies for a few months and even talked to some of the RPers via OOC. Then came the day I decided to enter the Twitterponies world. Let's just say that my start here was...less than impressive. In fact, I didn't even know there were guidelines until like a couple of weeks later. Hay, I'm so behind in technology that I didn't know what DMs were on Twitter, so those who were trying to give me tips on starting out, I didn't see them. But I didn't give up. I eventually wanted to feel like a little kid again. Making new friends and having all kinds of new adventures. That's when Rocky was born. Though I've had to go through a TON of changes with him until this day, I've enjoyed my time RPing with all of you and making friendships with all you awesome ponies, and I hope to make more friends in the future!^^ Category:Blog posts